The Bonds that Tie Us
by Julianna Tala
Summary: Someone once said 'The ties that bind us are sometimes impossible to explain. They connect us, even after it seems like the ties should be broken. Some bonds defy distance, and time, and logic. Because some ties are simply… meant to be'. And one of these bonds is Love. Gajevy Week '15 and Gajevy LoveFest '15. Rated T-M for Gajeel's mouth, rating is subject to change.
1. Prompt 1: Cooking

**_Here are my entries for the Gajevy Week that's going on in Tumblr. Let me first say that because of my working hours, college work and training, there will be some days that I will not be participating. For those who don't have a Tumblr and/or don't know what the fuck I'm talking about, here are the prompts:  
_**

**_FEB 14th - 20th_**

_**Cooking**_

_**Nursing**_

_**Lipstick**_

_**Daydreams**_

_**Metallicana**_

_**Singing**_

_**AU (of your choice)**_

_**Anyway for these prompt I would like to give credit to blackracoon and her amazing DA art (type 'I'll have my dessert now!' into DA if curious) which inspired this little prompt out of me.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Fairy Tail, only Zaha-chan and Temu-chan**_

* * *

**Gajevy Week Prompt 1: Cooking**

"Mommy, I hungry."

Levy looked down to her four year old daughter who was standing at the entryway of the kitchen and had just woken up from her nap, her little cheeks brushed with pink while her slightly darker blue hair was ruffled a bit with some strands sticking straight up from where her head was on the pillow.

"Well Zaha, Mommy's getting ready to make some food for tonight's dinner since Daddy and Temu are on their way back. How would like to be my little helper?" Levy asked with a smile.

"Okay!" Zahara gleefully accepted as her little feet pattered closer to her mommy, her slightly oversized pink shirt slightly bouncing with each step.

Levy gently grabbed her daughter from under her arms, tickling her for a bit before she placed her on her high chair and scooted her closer to the counter, letting her grab an apple slice that was already there from their afternoon snack. Zahara immediately began munching on the apple slice as she noticed a big cooper pot that was right in front of her and in the pot was some potatoes that were already peeled and boiled.

Levy walked back over with some butter and milk, placing both items next to the pot before grabbing a masher and a big spoon. "Ok Zaha, I want you to scoop two spoons," She held up her fingers for emphasis, "Of butter in the pot."

"With the 'tatoes, Mama?" Zahara asked, finishing the apple slice and wiping her hands on a kitchen towel.

"Yes with the _po_tatoes."

Zahara nodded as she scooped one spoon of butter and dumped it into the pot before she did it again for the second time, the tiny look of determination never leaving her face.

"Wow, good job, honey." Levy clapped for her.

Zahara beamed with joy and pride as she placed the spoon down. Yay! She did something for Mama.

Levy grabbed the measuring cup and poured milk up to roughly where she measured it. "Now can you help me with pouring this?"

"Mhmm." She nodded enthusiastically. Placing both hands on the bottom of the cup while her Mama held the handle, the milk was emptied into the pot with the butter and potatoes.

"Ok Zaha." Levy placed the cup into the sink and grabbed the masher. "Next I want you use this and mash all of the ingredients together but you have to keep it in the pot and not make a mess, alright?"

"Yes Mama." Zahara soon went to town on the masher as she began mashing all the ingredients together, being carefully like her Mama said and make no messes.

As Zahara continued mashing the potatoes, Levy began working on another piece: dessert which happened to be her famous brownies with walnuts. Levy knew that when it came to baking, she was a pro but when it was cooking, she had better chances of boiling water for ramen than cooking simple dinners like spaghetti or steak. Thankfully, when she and Gajeel were still *cough* _'close friends',_ she found out that he can cook and he was pretty damn awesome at it. Apparently when he was younger and still searching for Metalicana, he had come across Councilmember Berno several times who had taken him under her wing and taught him several basic life lessons, including how to survive without just eating metal all the time by cooking.

Speaking of which, Levy looked towards the clock that was in the dining room, watching the clock hand tick-tock across its face, the bigger hands reading six in the evening. They would be home sometime soon.

"Mama, is this good?"

Levy snapped out of her thinking process and turned her head towards her Zahara to see her tilting the pot slightly towards her, the mashed potatoes looking about as mashed as it'll ever get. "Yes, that's perfect, Zaha. You did such a good job." She praised the toddler who was beaming brighter than the sun itself at the compliment she got from her Mama. "And since you have been such a good helper, you get a special reward."

Poor Zahara, if she wasn't soo high up on the high chair, she would have started dancing and giggling, but still it didn't stop her as body began to shake in excitement. "What, Mama? What?"

Levy couldn't help but smile as she got closer. "Ok, ok. Your special reward is….,"She quickly grabbed her daughter and started tickling her. "Unison Raid: Smoochies and Snuggies." She began peppering kisses on the squirming child's nose, cheeks, forehead and every other part of her face, eliciting high-pitched squeals and laughter from Zahara.

Just shortly after, the click of the front door opening was heard. "Yo! We're home."

Zahara immediately stopped squirming as Levy stopped her 'attack' of affection, letting the still-slightly squirming child down to the floor. No sooner than she was put down, she instantly took off to the front door. "Daddy's home!"

Levy turned back to her bowl and continued in whisking the brownie mix before she heard the ever-familiar heavy footsteps coming closer. "Well, look at what I got." The voice growled out.

She turned to see Gajeel with both of their children hefted over his shoulders facing her. Zahara was happily giggling while her brother was looking at her. "Hi, Momma." He waved.

She put down the bowl and moved towards them. "Hey baby." She gently tousled his midnight hair before placing a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day-out with Daddy?"

"Fun." And that was it. Temujin, like his sister, was still developing his vocabulary and talked quite a bit sometimes but he was nowhere near talkative like Zahara was and more often than not, he only spoke one or two words at a time.

"We just went to go do some errands with Lily and line out some things for future missions. Nothin' new." Gajeel spoke out as he swooped down to kiss Levy. "How about you and shrimpling?"

"We read, played outside and started on making dinner." Levy answered back. "Nothing new."

"Of course."

"Hey, where's Lily at?"

That's when he made his appearance, flying underneath Gajeel's raised arms and settling a few grocery bags on the counter. "Right here. We picked up some meat for tonight's dinner."

"Aww, thanks guys."

Gajeel then shifted as he moved back and placed his kids back onto the ground. "All right brats, go play for a bit before dinner."

"Okay, let's go play Temu-chan." Zahara grabbed her brother by the hand and dragged him off to their room.

"I will go and make sure they don't break anything." Lily offered as he took off after the children.

Levy turned back to her mix and was just about finished before she felt a pair of arms bring her into an embrace, lips peppering kisses to the back of her neck and ears. She couldn't help but laugh slightly at the touch as they passed over some ticklish spots. "Gajeel, quit it. You're going to make me drop this."

"So then put it down if you're that worried." He continued in his trail of kisses as he crossed over her neck a few times, coming into contact with her mating mark several times and sending an equal number of shivers racing up and down her spine.

"No, Gajeel. I still need to do this and you need to start working on dinner." She lightly shoved at him, hoping to create some distance so that she could finish making the brownies but Gajeel was having none of that.

"Well, maybe I'm not in the mood for food." He maneuvered his lips down to her guild mark on her shoulder blade, kissing and nipping at the skin there. "Maybe I'll have my dessert now." He slid a hand down her waist and started to make invisible patterns on the inside of her thigh.

This caused a mixture of sweet moans and gasps to escape Levy. "Ahh! Gajeel…," She felt him bring his lips up back to her neck and nibbling at the crook of her neck. "You can have dessert later, I promise, but we can't right now when the kids are down the hall and waiting on dinner."

Gajeel thought on the idea for a moment, letting his caresses still at the juncture before breathing in and exhaling a calming breath. "All right Shrimp. Since you asked so prettily." He left one last kiss on her guild mark, followed by a swat on her bum that made her squeak and jump a bit before he turned to get started on dinner. He was not expecting the little pinch on his own bum and that made him slightly jump. He turned back around just in time to see Levy pull back her hand and start pouring the chocolate mix into the baking pan. "Gihi, ya play dirty, Shrimp." He grinned.

"Well I learned from the best." Levy quipped back as she placed the pan into the oven and set the timer.

"Well, why don't ya show me what else ya learned?" He stealthy moved to grab her around the waist, effectively sealing his lips against her.

The kiss ended too quickly for him as she drew back. "Like I said, after dinner and bed." She mentioned cheekily, teasingly a finger onto the very tip of his nose before placing another kiss on to his cheek. "I'm going to get Temujin and Zahara washed up." And with that, she made her way out of the kitchen and down the hall to the kids' bedroom.

Gajeel didn't fail to notice the little extra sashay Levy added into her step as she left, the very motion of her hips simply taunting him. "Such a tease." He muttered underneath his breath, the grin and cocky sense of pride filling him up as he thought _Damn I'm lucky…_ and continued to prep the steaks for dinner.

* * *

_**Review my lovelies!  
**_


	2. Prompt 2: Nursing

_**Wow I feel so proud of myself! Another prompt in two days….Nah I'm kidding. Anyway Since the prompt for today during Gajevy Week was Nursing, this was the first thing that popped into the chaotic mess I call my brain (I'm a Pisces don't judge). I do have another prompt piece for Nursing ….(Yeah three-day weekend)! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: ...Meh, Y'all should know it by now...**_

* * *

**Feb 15 Prompt 2 Nursing Piece 1**

A small cry broke through the quiet night, waking up the parents as the larger of the two dragged the arm that was resting over his wife's waist to clamp on to a pillow to cover his sensitive ears. "Shrimp…" He growled sleepily.

"I know. I know." Levy murmured, letting out a squeaked yawn as she let her body stretch before getting up, rubbing her eyes as she made her way to the room next door. Despite the lack of light, Levy navigated into the room with ease to the quaint bassinet that was in the middle of the room. Peering over the soft framing, she reached and gently picked up her crying baby boy. "Shhh shhh. It's alright Temujin. Mama's got you." She quietly rocked him in her arms, moving to the nursing chair that was situated next to the window, the full moon casting a gentle glow on it. As she sat and made herself comfortable, Levy noticed Temujin's cries died down to whimpers as he began to nuzzle her breast, his mouth open and searching. Levy shrugged her night slip strap to loosen the fabric enough to where she could slip her arm through to expose a nipple. Temujin did the rest as he latched on and began to greedily suckle. Levy looked on to her son as she began to slowly rock the chair back and forth, humming a soft tune with a smile that matched the warm glow she was unknowingly radiating: the glow of a mother bonding with her baby.

"Now I know I must be dreamin', cuz this too beautiful to be real." A sleepy growl cut through the quiet silence of the room.

Levy looked up to see the ruby eyes of her husband glow faintly with pride and a sense warmth that seemed to be there since the birth of the children as he was lazily propped up his shoulders against the door frame before he shifted his large frame to walk over to them, pulling the ottoman slightly to be closer to his wife as he sat.

Levy still kept the smile on her face as she talked softly. "You didn't have to get up, Gajeel."

Gajeel lightly clicked his tongue in a slight rebuttal. "Nice try Shorty. It doesn't fit right that you're the only one up with our brat. 'Sides, the bed's more comfy with ya in it and who passes up a free show to see their woman without a top on." He added cheekily.

Levy could only sigh and shake her head. "My husband, ever the romantic." She added with sarcasm.

"Gihihi." He grinned impishly.

Levy looked back to the bassinet as she felt Temujin slowdown in his feed. "I'm kind of surprised Zahara didn't wake up with Temujin like she usually does."

Gajeel hummed an agreement as he nodded.

Ever since the twins were brought home five months ago, one thing stood out to Gajeel and Levy: they did not like being separated from each other too long. It didn't matter if the one of the twins was on the other side of the room with a parent, they would start fussing and crying if they were gone from each other for more than a few minutes. It stood out even more when they were put down for naps and sleep that they didn't like being in separate bassinets. It baffled both Gajeel and Levy as to why they couldn't calm them down until Lily had suggested putting them in the same bassinet, and sure enough once they were settle against each other, Zahara and Temujin snuggled into each other and within seconds they were asleep.

Levy assumed that it was a twin thing, seeing as how she had seen and read a couple of books on the special connection between twins while Gajeel had no idea. Sure, dragon hatchlings stuck close to each other after hatching but he had never heard of twin dragons, let alone twin dragon slayers being this close. It was something that both astounded and confounded the family.

Just as Levy finished speaking, another small cry came from the bassinet.

"I got her." Gajeel hefted himself up to reach down into the bassinet and gently lifted his daughter into the crook of his arms, her tiny fists shakily beating the air as the scarlet flush colored her cheeks to contrast her blue hair. Gajeel began to growl softly, almost like a purr, to calm her down. "Sounds like she's hungry too."

"And just in time." Levy answered as Temujin stopped feeding, letting the breast slip from his small lips before he nuzzled against the heartbeat that was beating into his ear and settled down.

"Here…," Gajeel gently shifted Zahara into Levy's other arm as he in return gathered his son into his hands and settled him against his shoulder, the pitch black fuzz tickling his ear as he began to carefully pat and stroke Temujin's back to burp.

"Thanks Gajeel." Levy spoke as she adjusted her gown to cover her exposed breast and switched to the other side to allow Zahara to nurse, the little one whimpering slightly before beginning to nurse hungrily as well. After getting comfortable again with the baby, Levy felt eyes on her before she looked up to see Gajeel gazing at her with a mix of emotions in his eyes that she could quite place. She saw the familiar twinge of love in there but there was also a piece of lust as well as adoration in the light of his ruby eyes. If she didn't know any better, she would have placed the look as someone seeing a vision for the first time. "What is it?" She questioned.

He only shook his head. "Nothin'. Just…,"He stopped before continuing again. "Ya know I never get tired of this."

"Of what? Getting woken up at odd hours of the night?" She light jibbed, shifting Zahara a little bit as she felt her beginning to slow in suckling.

"Gihihi very funny, Shrimp." He retorted back. "I meant watching you hold our brats close while they feed from ya. Like I said, it's a beautiful sight." Before he could comment any further, a not-too-quiet belch echoed through the room, making Gajeel laughing a bit with pride. "Definitely my son."

"No one was denying that, Gajeel. Just don't tussle him too much or he won't go back to sleep." Levy commented off-hand with a small as she felt her nipple slip from Zahara's mouth. Lifting her baby slightly up towards her shoulder, she readjusted her gown again before patting Zahara's back until she burped too.

Both Levy and Gajeel stood up to place the twins back into the bassinet, letting the basket gently sway back and forth. They could see Temujin gently snuggle closer to Zahara as she let out a tiny yawn before they drifted off into the welcoming arms of sleep. Gajeel stood behind Levy, letting his arms wrap around her as she leaned back into his broad frame, both watching over their children as they quietly basked in the quiet scene for a few minutes.

It wasn't long until Gajeel began to nuzzle the top of Levy's head, his lips peppering kisses down to her ear. "Have I told ya lately that you're incredible?"

Levy sighed as she felt her husband's lips trace her ear, growling on the sweet spot that lay hidden behind her ear and sent shivers racing up and down her spine. "Mmm, No but I was wondering how so?" She let out in a breath.

He traced his lips down to her nape, nuzzling into the junction of her neck where her mark laid, sending out an ever-so familiar spark racing through Levy's body. "Remember what I said earlier about watchin' you feed our brats was a thing of beauty. I lied. Watching as you feed them, it's beyond mere words. No…more like there are no words to describe it." He began stroking her shoulders in a soothing gesture that held such a deeper meaning than comfort before he brought his arms around her again, this time clasping a warm hand over her shoulder to bring her closer to him and letting his face rest against the crook of her neck.

Levy could feel the warmth that came off the hand that was holding her shoulder as well as from behind, like a blanket. She let herself sink into the warm and protective arms that held her so fiercely and yet so loving. She lulled her head to rest against his hand as she felt him rest against her nape. "My husband, ever the romantic." She sighed, this time without the ire.

Gajeel chuckled a bit before he turned his wife around in his arms. "Gihihi. How about I show you how much of romantic I really am back in bed?" He didn't give her the chance to respond as he tilted her chin up to capture her lips in a slow, heated kiss.

Levy moaned a bit as she felt his tongue sweep across her bottom lip, leaving no resistance from her as she opened her mouth and let her own tongue meet his halfway, prompting a growl out of the iron dragon slayer before she broke away to catch her breath. "I wouldn't mind a show, but how about we move someplace more private."

"Gihi, Woman I love it when ya talk dirty."

Not wanting to break the sensual contact, Gajeel bent slightly down to bring Levy up into a bridal carry and began to exit his brats' room, leaving a small night light that held a beautifully decorated jeweled dragon ornament to glow against the dark blue-purple color mix of the walls to start the trek back to their own bed and to give his petite mate a good 'seeing to'.

* * *

_**Again review my duckies!  
**_


	3. Prompt 2: Nursing Piece 2

_**_**All right guys! Here's the second piece that I promised. **_**__**So here are Gajevy feels y'all. If there are any grammar mistakes, I do apologize in advance. So ENJOY!**_

_**P.S Remember that viral video while ago about the guy who woke up from surgery and didn't recognize his wife, well this is what happens when I get inspired for the 'Nursing' prompt inside the chaotic mess I call a brain (I'm a Pisces don't judge). **_

_**If you're curious about it, Google or Youtube "man wakes up after surgery and hits on his own wife" should be the first one or two videos.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did Gajevy, Nalu, and Rogura would all be canon already as well as Gruvia...once Gray gets his fuckin' head out of his arse and quit being so goddamn rude to Juvia...(exhale) ok I'm done ranting...**_

* * *

**Feb 15 Prompt 2: Nursing Piece 2**

"I don't know how this could of happen." Levy murmured dumbfounded.

"Well the doctors did say that it was nothing too severe. Albeit, the way that it happened was interesting to say the least." Lucy comforted.

"If it's of any condolence, that metal head of his actually saved his ass, for once." Lily offered from his position on Levy's lap.

Both mages and warrior kitty were in the lobby of the Magnolia Hospital ER, waiting for the head doctor to come out.

What had happened was actually a mirage of things.

Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily were coming back from their mission and Lucy had waited for them at the train station platform after seeing Natsu and Gray off with Erza for their tri-monthly 'Friendship Training'. They were walking out of the main hall when a runaway fruit kart was heading straight towards them.

Luckily they had moved out of the way, but the cart was heading straight for a wondering kid. Levy was the first one to reach the kid but she wasn't fast enough to dodge the cart. Thankfully, Gajeel had pulled them from the pathway just in time but he himself wasn't as fortunate as he was clipped by one of the wheels on his leg, leaving him at the very least a cracked shin. Nothing that his dragon slayer abilities couldn't fix but it didn't help any when he, of all things, lost his balance and fell into a nearby canal, hitting his head very hard on a stray stone on the way down, causing the crack to increase into a broken leg.

Long story short, Lily managed to carry him to the hospital where they were waiting for the doctor to come back out from the surgery on Gajeel's leg and head check.

The sound of the door closing brought the attention of the small group as the doctor walked out. "How is he doctor?" Levy asked as they stood up.

"Mr. Redfox is just fine. The surgery went smoothly; all we had to do was put his leg in a temporary cast for a couple hours for his bones to heal and his CT scan showed nothing abnormal. In other words ladies, he should be able to go home tonight." The doctor said mindfully.

"Oh that's a relief." Lucy sighed as Levy let out the breath she was unintentionally holding and Lily slightly smiled. "Is it possible for my friends to go see him now?"

"Of course. He's in #409 and should be coming out of the anesthesia in any moment."

"Oh thank you doctor." Levy mentioned but before they could walk down the hall, they were stopped by the doctor.

"Ladies, please know that when your friend comes out of the anesthesia, he is going to be a little disoriented for a while but that's going to be a normal side effect from the anesthesia. Once he is coherent, please page a nurse so they can settle the paperwork."

"Ok, thanks for the warning doctor." Lucy answered as she followed Levy down the hall.

* * *

Levy sat close to Gajeel as he continued to sleep, her eyes travelling to the bandage that covered his forehead as well as the bandages that covered everything below his left knee.

"Here are the crackers and juice Levy." Lucy mentioned as she walked back into the room.

"Thanks Lu-chan. These should help calm his stomach once he wakes up." Levy settled the snacks onto the roll-away table and used her solid-script magic to spell out the word iron and have each of the letterings as iron cookies.

"Has he woken up yet?"

Levy just shook her head. "No. He's shifted a couple of times but nothing yet."

Lily was perched on the window ledge, watching his two friends chat before they heard a mix between a groan and a growl coming from Gajeel as the bed creaked from his sudden movement. They saw him open eyes briefly before shutting them again, covering them with his forearm as the sun hit his face.

Levy quickly noticed this as she asked Lily to shift the blinds. "How are feeling, Gajeel?"

"Like crap..." He said on another growl.

"Seriously, barely out of surgery and already cursing." Lucy reprimand.

"Honestly, I would be concerned if he had not cursed. Means that he hit his head harder than we anticipated." Lily pointed out.

"It's fine Lu-chan." Levy dismissed gently.

"If you say so. I'm going to find a nurse and get the paperwork." And with that Lucy left the room.

Levy turned her attention on Gajeel. "Feel any better?"

"Somewhat. Still feel like crap…" He answered keeping his forearm in place over his eyes.

"That's probably because of the anesthesia and your stomach." She grabbed the plate that held the crackers and iron and gently laid it in his lap, as to not startle him. "Eat some of this to help with your stomach. There's also some juice here if you want some."

"….Thanks…" He blindly felt around the plate and grabbed one of the iron letters, moving his arm to absentmindedly munch on the snack. He turned his head before he opened his eyes and stared at her for only a few seconds but for Levy it felt like awhile. Sure they had made it official that they were boyfriend and girlfriend about a week ago, and were very serious about each other but it still never sat right with her as to him just staring at her.

It was then she noticed that he was trying to say something. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

He didn't mind repeating it. "I was askin' if the doc sent ya. Cuz you're the hottest nurse I've ever seen." Gajeel said with a bit of a slur in his tone, like he was drunk.

Levy felt her face heat up a bit at the compliment as it caught her off guard. She faintly heard Lily choke a laugh before she thought back to what the doctor had said earlier and he did mention that the anesthesia hadn't quite worn off yet. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to knock it off and don't take advantage of this, but her greater sense of curiosity decided to go along with it to see where this went. "No, I'm not a nurse; I'm a mage at Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail huh? Well no wonder since they pretty much have the hottest chicks in Fiore. You have to be the number one cuz hot doesn't do ya any justice. Nah you're ahh….that one word…eth….et…"

"Ethereal?"

"Yeah that's it! Wow, Beauty and Brains! They got a sweet ass deal when they found ya, Hotstuff. Gihihi." He snickered slightly as he finished his iron cookie and reached for another piece. He stopped himself and looked at the iron snack before looking to Levy again. "Hospitals don't serve these."

"No they don't. I made them." She said matter-of-factly.

"You made these?!" The surprised tone in his voice slurred a bit from the anesthesia, still making him sound drunk. "Holy fuck! What kinda mage are ya anyway to make iron? Can ya make other stuff too?"

"I'm a Solid Script mage, of course I can create." Levy reached over to the empty vase that was on the table top. "**SOLID SCRIPT: LAVENDER"** The vase now filled with the relaxing herb before calling out again, "**SOLID SCRIPT: RAIN**" and the tiny word acted as a rain cloud to water the lavender before dissipating.

This left Gajeel in a bit of stupor before letting a smirk appear. "Gihi, Gotta hand it to ya, Shorty. Your magic is pretty damn amazin'."

"Thanks and I'm not that short." She pouted.

"Yes ya are." He shot back. "Gihi, You are the cutest lil' Shorty mage with the looks and brains to die for." Levy felt her whole body flush crimson as she stuttered a small thank you before he continued. "Ya got a boyfriend or anythin'?"

"Well—um—I," She answered. How do you tell a guy that's shot up on anesthesia that you're his girlfriend but he doesn't remember?

He didn't wait long for his answer. "I'll take that as a no. So how's about you be my girl?" He asked cheekily.

"Well Gajeel that's not going to work, you see—,"

"Why not? Wait, does that mean you already got a guy? Cuz if ya do, I'll fight the pansy." Gajeel sat up and began to pull off the monitor stickers before Levy frantically stopped him.

"No Gajeel! What I was trying to say is that it's not going to work because I'm already your girlfriend." She frantically blurted out.

Gajeel's eyes went wide as he heard her. "Say wha?"

Levy calmed down a bit as she smiled tenderly at him. "Don't you remember Gajeel? My name is Levy and I'm your girlfriend."

That's when Gajeel snapped out of it. "You're my girl?! Holy fuck!" He clasped a hand to the side of his head as he sunk back on to the bed and processed her words. "You're really my girl? I'm not being punked?"

"Yes Gajeel." She gently kissed his cheek as an affirmation. "I'm really your girl. You're not being pranked."

Gajeel lifted both hands to gently cradle Levy's face, letting his thumbs sweep across her cheeks. "Holy hell….how did I get so lucky to actually have the greatest girl to be at my side?"

Levy could only smile as she brought up her own hand to clasp his fingers, feeling the tears gather a bit in her eyes. "Gajeel…"

He didn't hear her. "So that means, I can do this." He brought down her face to capture her lips, kissing her with everything he had.

Levy squeaked in shock before she felt herself melt into the kiss, letting her hands limply settle on his shoulders. She felt Gajeel reach his hands around her waist and her knees, effectively pulling her in to lay right next to him on his hospital bed as he shifted to lay on his side, not once letting the contact break between them.

Nipping at her bottom lip, she let out a gasp and allowed him to sweep his tongue into her warm sweet mouth. After dancing his tongue with hers, he broke the kiss and peppered a few more down her jaw before stopping to nuzzle the crook of her neck. Not wanting to break the warm contact, she let her body relax into his embrace, savoring the protective embrace he wrapped her in, until he started to growl. "Who the fuck are you?" Gajeel barred his teeth.

Levy looked up to see a slightly bewildered Lily holding a recording lacyrima. "Lily how long have you been recording this?" She pointedly asked.

"Since he said that he was feeling like crap. Figured that I might need this for future reference," He would have said something else had Gajeel not sent a vicious glare that even sent a slight creep down his spine. "Although I have a feeling that I might want to leave."

"Gajeel, calm down. It's just Lily." She tried soothing him.

"Who?" Gajeel questioned back.

Both Levy and Lily were both dumbfounded for a bit before the realized that this might actually be a serious situation.

"Gajeel," Levy began to question carefully. "How much do you remember?"

Gajeel just shrugged his shoulders. "Nothin' much. I know that I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer, have one friend, a water mage, and we were part of some guild before we were defeated by another guild." He absently scratched his head.

Just then, Lucy came back with the doctor. Levy did not miss the teasing look that Lucy sent her way as the doctor began to talk. "So Mr. Redfox, ready to get out of here?"

"Sure doc." As he maneuvered Levy gently off his lap, he began to sit up and gather his things that were situated on another chair.

"Doctor, we may have a problem." Levy told the doctor and explained to him about Gajeel's memory problem.

After a few minutes analyzing the situation, he answered. "Sounds a like a temporary case of selective amnesia. Nothing too serious, given the fact that he did suffer a head injury."

"Doctor, how long will this amnesia last?" Lily questioned as Gajeel continued to look at him weirdly, more so than usually, as he came up from behind Levy and circled his arms around his waist, examining the cat that now had wings and was flying pretty much at eye level.

"Anybody tell ya that you're a weird-ass cat? Seriously, who's heard of flyin' cat that can talk...?"

"It shouldn't last for too long. Cases like this, the patient will recover their memory within a span of a few hours to a few days." The doctor answered.

"Is there anything that we can do to help?" Levy offered, feeling Gajeel comfortable place his chin on top of her head, not putting too much weight on her.

"Just go about your daily routines and surround him in familiar environments. These things will actually help his memory came back little by little. I have to advise though to refrain from any strenuous or extra-taxing activities such as top-level missions or rough housing, especially when the chance of another head injury increases with the surroundings. We don't want his amnesia to be long-standing."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Thanks for the advice, Doc. It's been real." Gajeel scooped up Levy from her thighs to cradle her lower half into the crook of his arm causing her to squeak out. "Let's blow this place, Hotstuff and get some food. I'm starvin'." And began walking out of the room with her, completely ignoring Blondie and the weird-ass cat.

"Gajeel, don't be rude to the doctor." Levy lightly scolded as she swatted his shoulder, ignoring the rumbling laughter that jostled her a bit.

"Gihi, feisty. I like that in a woman." He snickered as he continued his trek out of the hospital with ease.

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded again as her face was beginning to blush brighter than Erza's hair.

It wasn't until later on that day that he would regain some of his memories, thanks to Levy's nursing and delightful company, and continue to act like a cocky, slightly sadistic son-of-a-gun and it wasn't until the next day that his memory was fully restored, but what even made it all worthwhile was that of out of everything that had happened, it only made the bond between Levy and Gajeel that much stronger.

* * *

_**Review please!  
**_


	4. Final Prompt: AU

**Guys, let me just say that I am so sorry for being late on this one. Different kinds of shit decided to happen at once (And during this, I found out that I lost a family member) and so I ended pulling 14 hour shifts with maybe 4-5 hours of sleep with between school and work. This has also lead me to miss two very important people's birthday and I feel like total crap for not doing something so I dedicated this fic to ****kkumri** **and ****rboz**! **Happy belated Birthday! You fine ladies keep doing what you two do for this ship**, **I love you two so dearly, y'alls creations are the sole reason as to how I've managed to survive this week!**

**Also I would like thank ****Armageddon Angel** **for allowing me to branch off his creation ****These Scars of Mine****, so if there are parts in this fic that are confusing please go to his story. Also a shout out to ****r-jeel** **who did the amazing ****cover art**** for Mr. Angel. _(EDIT: Please note that if there are any similarities between this fic and Mr. Armageddon Angel's creation, it's intended with his full permission which I'm eternally grateful and blessed for)._  
**

**So basically, long story short, this is an slight AU where it mainly entertains on the ever-fleeting notion of 'what-if' and that's all I'm going to say. **

**As for a final note, I would like to also dedicate this fic to my baby cousin Ayden who my family lost this past Thursday and is with God now because he was such a sweet baby. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your funeral **_**primo **_**and even though we met only once, I love you with all my heart…**

**Disclaimer:...Eh...you know it...Queue opening music!**

* * *

We all know of how Gajeel and Levy met, how it slowly it went from being one of the scariest and tormented times to becoming one of the most regretted and unworthy times. There hasn't been a time where one or other wished that they hadn't met like that or that if only the situation hadn't even occurred at all.

If only….If only….

"If"….Such a peculiar word.

This word alone can aspire many things to happen, leading the fickle thing we call destiny into so many runs. "If only this had happen…", or "what would happen if…". Funny enough, if we think that something should have happened, then more than likely it already has.

Confused? Fear not and listen to this one's humble explanation.

Think of the universe as the vast and bottomless sea that covers the Earth, with its endless horizons and infinite amounts of life and death. Just as there infinite amounts of life, there are infinite amounts of possibilities that life itself can take someone. And think of the lives we live, the lives of that others live as….well….bubbles.

You ask, "why bubbles?" Then think of this, a single bubble has the very same principle as a single grain of rice in which that can tip the scales of fate. A single bubble can very well be the start of the next tsunami or tidal wave. And is there just one bubble? Of course not. There are a limitless number of bubbles that produce more bubbles and so. Quite frankly, I think you would have better luck counting the amount of grains of sands on every beach than every single bubble in the ocean.

Still with me? Good. Now just as there infinite amount of bubbles, there are infinite amount of choices that could lead a person in a totally different direction than anticipated, in thus resulting to different standpoints, different lives and different universes, all based on the different choices we make. In one bubble, you have someone going to the left of the fork in the road while in the other, you have the same person going to the right. Still the same person but leading different lives based on choice.

You get it now? ….Good!

Now then, think back to when Gajeel was still apart of Phantom Lord and attacked Team Shadow Gear. This happened because of the choices he made: how he acted, how he fought, how he lived his life, everything that made him the man he is now. The very choices that lead him to this standpoint with Shadow Gear, and unwittingly the woman that would became his light, his saving grace, Levy McGarden.

All this turmoil, all this strife, all from the choices Gajeel made from his younger days. We all know of how Gajeel started at a young age on a quest to find his foster father, The Iron Dragon Metalicana who had mysteriously vanished along with the other dragons of Fiore on July 7, X777. For several years, he spent searching for his father, high and low, amongst the forests, the mountains, and amongst caves, but with no results. With nothing to show for except for the deep feelings of hurt and anger, he continued to travel with no end goal, only allowing those festering feelings to grow and morph into rage and violence and from there…..well I'm pretty sure we all know what comes next.

But here's something that would have probably tickled your brain once in a while.

What would have happened if Gajeel had continued his search? What if instead of stopping, he continued his search to the towns and populated areas? And what if because he decided to push on and look for his father in the towns nearby, he met his saving grace?

Let's find out, shall we?

* * *

A boy, barely over thirteen, ran through the rain, ignoring the stinging needles that went through his skin with cold chills and stung the wounds on his arm, moving faster and faster to stay in the lead.

"Fucking brat, get back here!"

Barely hearing something shift from behind, he dodged left to avoid the whip snapped close to him. Unfortunately this jostled the sharp pain that was in his arm, feeling the blood running from his open wounds but it also shook the tiny figure that was limply hanging on to the boy's back, letting a small groan escape from the injured and bruised body.

It didn't go unnoticed to the boy who swiftly shoot an apologetic look before repositioning the body better over his back. "Sorry Shrimp. Keep ya eyes open."

Said eyes weakly opened, letting amber-honeyed eyes shine briefly before closing again. "Gajeel…it hurts!" The tiny girl whimpered as she tried to breathe, clinging onto her companion's shirt with what little strength she had left.

Again, the boy, Gajeel grimaced. He didn't like to see his companion hurt; it felt like her pain was tearing at his heart. "I know, Levy. Just hang in there alright?" He had to get her out of the rain. He could feel the chilled air rattling in her lungs as she tried to draw a breath and her body beginning to shiver as he felt her nod her head against his shoulder.

He ducked in and out of alleyways, knocked over trashcans, created iron spikes from whatever magic he had left in his body, anything and everything to lose the men that were chasing them down like a pair of rabid dogs. The streets were empty due to the raging thunderstorm that howled against the roofs and rattled the windows. A few lights were on in several of the homes but none paid heed to the pair of children running for their lives as the men began to catch up again.

Finally, when the boy felt as though his body was going to give up, a huge building came into view, sitting on a top of the hill overlooking Magnolia like a silent guardian. Seeing the lights shine brightly on, Gajeel kicked his body into overdrive and ran. He didn't slowed down when the ground began to shift into an incline and he didn't even stop when his body hit the doors at full force, making them slam against the thresholds with a reverberating bam, only stopping when he reached the middle of the hall, startling the two pre-teen girls that were arguing and a group of men who were drinking at the bar.

A small, old man hopped off the bar counter and stepped forward towards Gajeel. "What seems to be the trouble, lad?"

Gajeel could barely catch his breath before he heard the two men burst through the guild halls only to be stopped by the old man who extended his arm and slammed the two men against the walls, his palm well enlarged to hold them down with no problem. Gajeel tried to summon whatever magic he had left, but to no avail as he felt his strength to leaving him as his knees gave out and sent both him and an unconscious Levy collapsing to the floor. The last thing he remembered hearing before exhaustion took him were the yells of two men getting rightfully punished and the sound of feet drawing closer.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The sun shined brightly as the last of the rainwater began to dry up, the sweet chirps and calls of birds filling the outside air with a calm serene. However, that feeling didn't carry to the inside of the Fairy Tail Infirmary where the light was shining through, landing onto the bed that held a small girl wrapped up in bandages and on her face was a clear breathing mask.

Next to the bed sat a young boy who also had his fair share of bandages covering a good portion of his arm and forehead, his hand gently clutching the young girl's as he felt an indescribable torrent of emotions wash over him. The first emotion, he knew very well. Anger. He had never felt this angry towards anyone. Hell, even when his old man up and left him, he didn't feel this level of anger, but he did; and he felt towards himself. The second emotion he knew as well that tied in with the anger. Vulnerability, Weakness. He had never felt this weak, this pathetic, and it ate at him. Levy trusted him to protect her and he failed her. She was the one lying in bed, covered head to toe in bruises and bandages, all because of him, because he wasn't strong enough.

The throbbing scars on his arms served as reminder to him in two ways: that his pain was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling right now (even though she was unconscious) and of his greatest failure.

He ignored the new onslaught of tears that threatened to escape his eyes as he gently squeezed her hand. "Levy, I promise." Gajeel growled. "I **will** get stronger. Stronger than those guys, stronger than the old man, stronger than Metalicana. I will get stronger so I can protect ya…and so ya never cry or get hurt again. I swear it."

He knew that in order to find Metalicana to get him to teach him, he would have to leave Levy here at Fairy Tail. It tore at his heart, no it tore at his soul, but his rational side had pointed out that he couldn't move Levy without doing some kind of damage to her already bad injury and she would be safer here in Fairy Tail where she could probably learn and train her magic too.

And that's when he amended his promise. To get stronger and come back for her. He didn't know for how long or when, but he was definitely coming back. The Dragon Slayer took a deep breath and exhaled, allowing a new wave of determination wash over him.

After he had gently pulled up the covers to keep Levy warm, he began to make his way out of the infirmary and towards his pack to gather the necessary gear. Unbeknownst to him, the small old man from before, the Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov Dreyar, had heard everything as he shedded the magic that kept his presence unnoticeable. Something in the deep part of Makarov's gut was telling him that this boy, Gajeel Redfox, was definitely going to be keeping his promise and that he was definitely going to be playing a part in Fairy Tail's upcoming future, in one way or another.

Coming to a quick decision, he relaxed his stance for a bit before he went to go catch the boy before he left the guild.

* * *

**Fast Forward 7 years, right before the Phantom War**

"Jet! Droy!"

Lucy cried out as she and the rest of Fairy Tail witnessed two of their nakama bolted to the tallest tree in the center of Magnolia. Iron cuffs and bolts were used as cuffs while the symbol of Phantom Lord was painted right in between the wooden gap of their bodies, a warning to all that this is what happens to those of Fairy Tail.

As Jet and Droy were taken down from the tree carefully, one of the main questions remained in Lucy's mind.

"Wait! Where's Levy?!" Lucy questioned, half-horrified that she hoped what she was thinking wasn't true.

At the sound of Levy's name, Jet let out a groan that brought everyone's attention to him.

"Jet! Can you hear us? Who did this to you?" Natsu questioned furiously.

Jet could barely manage another groan before weakly answering. "It was….Kurogane. He attacked us…..Came out of nowhere….didn't stand a chance!" He hissed as he felt another wave of pain go through him.

"Oi! Take it easy!" Gray said as he began to apply his magic as ice pacts on some of the wounds.

Natsu was furious. No he was beyond furious. He was livid. Kurogane, Gajeel Redfox from Phantom Lord had attacked his nakama. "Kurogane! I'm going to go find him and make him pay!" He seethed.

As Natsu turned to start finding him, Jet quickly launched his arm to grab onto Natsu's ankle. "Wait!" Natsu stopped before he looked down to Jet. "….Levy….He took Levy…."was all he could say before he passed out.

Natsu and Lucy could only look on with shock and horror as the words were processed into their minds. Sweet, cheerful, and innocent Levy kidnapped by one of the most ruthless mage of all Phantom Lord, the Iron Dragon Slayer no less.

Makarov made his way through the crowd, the people backing out of his way as he drew closer to the tree.

"Master," Erza started but stopped as she watched his small frame look down to where Jet and Droy where laid. At first, it looked as though his body was shaking in grief, his hand covering his darkened face to push back potential tears.

Finally he spoke. "Wrecking our shoddy bar I could bear with but no parent can remain silent after seeing their children's blood and hear of one precious child being stolen from them." Everybody jumped as they heard, (some actually saw) Makarov's staff snap literally in half from the sheer strength that was just flowing into his hand, his next words mixed with a mirage of fury, protectiveness, and tenacity, "**THIS MEANS WAR.**"

Lucy couldn't help but have tears gather in her eyes as she recalled her last conversation with Levy.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"_Then when you're done writing it, can I be the first reader?" Levy asked excitedly._

"_Okay!" Lucy answered in kind but nervousness as well. Someone actually wanted to read her book when it was done. Nobody has ever asked that. _

"_It's a promise then. Yaay!"_

_Lucy couldn't help but smile along with her new friend, Levy. Her excitement over the prospective book was just infectious. As Levy leaned onto the tabletop, she noticed that her necklace shifted a bit and from underneath it, a small smudge-like birthmark that lay precariously in the junction of her shoulder and neck. Lucy would have thought nothing of it, had she not noticed the small glimmer of cover-up magic on the mark. Now she was curious. Why would anyone want to cover up birthmark with makeup magic? "Hey Levy, I have a question for you."_

"_Oh what is it?" Levy asked._

"_Well not to sound impolite, but I was wondering what that is under your necklace?" Lucy pointed to the area on her own neck, where the collarbone and neck where junction._

_Levy brought a hand up to the area, a small smile gracing her lips as she gently traced the mark with the tip of her finger before she turned to Jet and Droy. "Guys, I thought you had rent to go pay?"_

_Both of them turned white before they ran, screaming "We forgot!"_

_Levy couldn't help but chuckle as she casually looked around the guild, making sure that no one was eavesdropping. "It's alright, Lu-chan but you have to promise not to tell anyone what you are about to see and I mean anyone." _

_Lucy solemnly nodded before she saw Levy taking off her necklace and losing the collar of her vest. Levy muttered a small incantation and sure enough, the mark Lucy saw began to grow, forming into a dragon's head before unveiling the body as the mark curled around her neck and stopped at the other side of her neck. _

_Lucy could only gawk in awe as she got closer to see her the mark. "Wow Levy! I didn't think you were one to have a tattoo."_

_Levy only smiled. "It's a little more than that Lu-chan. It's kind of like bond between me and the one I love."_

"_The one….you love huh?!" Lucy gaped incredibly._

"_Yeah, you see I already have a husband." Levy said nonchalantly. _

"_Husband?!" Lucy's eyes bugged out. "But you're like 17 and you're already married?! Do I know this person already? Is he a part of this guild? Ohmaigosh Is it Jet or Droy?!"_

_Levy couldn't help but giggle at her friend's reaction. "Lu-chan calm down. It's not either of those two. Yessh!" She couldn't help but slightly grimace at the thought. "They are like my brothers, no you haven't met him yet, and yes he is a part of Fairy Tail but he's on a mission right now." Levy casually answered._

_Lucy could only look at the girl as she leaned her head onto her knuckles. "You have to tell me. What is he like, I mean as far as getting a gal like you to even marry at a young age?"_

_Levy blushed down to her roots. "Well he's tall, strong, very loyal, handsome, and really cares about me even though he has nicknames for me and loves to pick on me because of my height. Sometimes I wonder myself why I fell for someone who can be such a pain in the ass." Levy huffed for brief minute, puffing out her cheeks which prompted Lucy to laugh a bit. "It also helps that we were once childhood friends before he went off on a quest to train and I joined the guild."_

_After she had finished her explanation, stars could be seen in Lucy's eyes. "Wow you are so lucky, Levy-chan!" Then a sudden thought popped into her head. "Wait, so Droy and Jet know about this?"_

_Levy's eyes softened a bit. "Oh they do, it's just that they think that they still have chance since we've been friends ever since I joined Fairy Tail."_

"_Yeesh. Talk about unrequited love. Well anyway, when this guy comes back I personally want to meet the man that managed to win your heart." Lucy replied cheerfully with a wink._

"_Okay, sure." Levy laughed in response._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

'_Oh god what's going to happen if her husband finds out?!' _Lucy thought as she silently prayed that Levy would be alright. She didn't want to think of what could happen to her, especially at the hands of the Iron Dragon Slayer or any of the Elemental Four of Phantom Lord, and she didn't want to think of what her husband might do if he ever found out that Levy was kidnapped. If he was anything like the rest of the guild when it came to their nakama, especially Natsu and Erza, she could only pray and hope that for everyone's sake that nobody was going to get killed in this war.

That very same day, Fairy Tail launched their counterstrike on the main guild hall of Phantom Lord in Oak Town. Everyone from the lowest ranking mage to the S-class mages went full throttle against the poisonous guild that attack their nakama, while Master Makarov went to deal with Jose Porla.

They even found Gajeel Redfox, waiting from amongst the rafters of the guild hall for the ever anticipated battle. Elfman was the first to go against him, but was beaten. That's when Natsu took over the fight, going head to head with the Iron Dragon Slayer with his own Fire Dragon Slayer magic, letting the vengeance and determination for his nakama fuel his burning resolve and matching for every hit, punch, kick and attack that Gajeel threw out at him.

It wasn't long before everyone in the guild felt the whole guild beginning to shake and rumble as Master Makarov began to unleash his full fury against Jose Porla. He would have drawn the first blood too, had Jose used an underhanded trick and brought another kidnapped guild member, Lucy. Jose had distracted Makarov long enough for a member of the Elemental Four, Aria to attack and completely immobilize Makarov with his Void magic.

With their Guild Master severely hurt and Jose and the Elemental Four still in the picture, Fairy Tail only could do one thing and that was to withdraw from the battle, begrudgingly. Natsu, however didn't yet as he overheard Aria confirm with Gajeel that Lucy was taken to their 'Headquarters'. Gajeel looked ready to leave as he voiced to Natsu to settle their fight for another time. Not wanting to waste the opportunity that he had, Natsu yelled at Gajeel for the answers that were desperately needed. "Gajeel! What have you done with Lucy, and where's Levy?!"

Gajeel's only acknowledgement was the triumphant sneer that would have made anyone else cringe and send chills down their spine. "Ya already know where the blonde chick is. I know ya heard what Aria said. As for the other, don't know anyone by the name." He shrugged his shoulders before he continued. "You're gonna have to be a little more specific, Salamander."

"Don't give me that bullshit with, Metal-Head! The team you attacked last night, there was a girl with them: small, had blue hair with a headband in it, fought back with Solid-Script magic. I know you took her!" Natsu roared back.

Gajeel had a look of contemplation before his eyes lit up with a dark gleam of recognition. "Oh, ya mean that little Shrimp and her lapdogs. I didn't even break a sweat with those two. Gihi, they were so weak, not even strong enough to buff my boots, and as for the little Fairy," he reached into his pocket and had whatever it was, bundled up into his fist as he held it out. "Gihihi, She's in _very _good hands." A small glint of primal hunger flickered in his red eyes as he licked one of his fangs and released a fabric from his hand before Aria teleported both them out of there.

Natsu didn't get a chance to give a rebuttal, but he did notice the flutter of fabric that was floating down gently. Reaching out to grab it, he saw that it had Levy's scent on it. When he caught it, it was then that he noticed that it definitely was her headband: torn, dirty, and with few flecks of what smelled like blood. If anyone were to look at Natsu at that moment, they would have saw an aura of smoldering flames engulfing him, his face showing nothing but pure fury to rival even Master Makarov's. Natsu knew he wasn't a smart guy but he had a pretty good idea of what may or may have not happened to Levy, given what Gajeel implied in his answer and seeing Levy's damaged headband. He only hoped that he was dead wrong, otherwise Gajeel and the whole rest of Phantom Lord would have just signed their death warrants.

It was then that Erza had given the order for Fairy Tail to pull back, and almost everyone did, but somehow during the commotion, nobody else noticed Natsu dragging away a Phantom Lord member and threatening him to spill the location of Phantom Lord's main headquarters, hell-bent on rescuing both of his nakama.

* * *

The first thing that registered in Lucy's mind was pain. "Hrm?" She murmured sleepily while noting that the pain was nothing great but definitely distractive as she tried shifting her body, only to realize that her arms were bounded behind her back and the pain was coming from her stiff arm sockets. "Wha-?" Shifting her legs a bit, she managed to bring herself into a sitting position. "Eh? Wha—Where am I?" It was then that she was currently situated in the middle of what looked like a big prison room, with only a barred window shining through with sunlight, giving the Lucy the idea that it was probably around high noon and a locked door.

Locked door…..keys…..KEYS!

"Ah! My Keys!" She gasped as she remembered that she didn't have chance to reach them before she was trapped in that water cell by that weird guy—wasn't his name Sal or something—and the water mage—Juvia she guessed from the way she kept referring herself in the 3rd person—from Phantom Lord. Now she didn't know where they could be. "Oh jeez, if Aquarius founds out that I lost the Keys again, I'm going to be in such a world of hurt." Lucy cried, tearing up a bit as she recalled Aquarius violent temper towards her about losing her Keys the first time. Let's just say she couldn't sit comfortably for a good week and a half after that. It was then that she noticed out of the corner of her eye, something blue had just flew through the bars of the window, fluttering above her head a few times before finally landing right on her lap.

It was a Bluebird, not too big but definitely not too small as it gave a little twitter chirp, ruffling its feathers before puffing out it's orange chest for a bit. Lucy thought it was the cutest thing right now. "Hello, little fella. Where did you come from?" She asked it softly.

The Bluebird seemed to recognize her voice as it gave a soft enchanting tune before it's whole body morphed into ribbons of blue light. Lucy didn't know what to think or know what was happening as her eyes bugged out a bit before the ribbons began to form into an orb. Lucy was starting to freak out before she heard an ever-familiar voice coming through the orb. "Hello? Lu-chan are you there?"

Lucy couldn't believe her ears as she gasped at the voice. "Levy-chan, is that you?"

"Yaaay! It worked! Yeah Lu-chan it's me." Levy chirped, the drained tone not lost on Lucy's ears.

"Levy-chan, where are you? Are you alright?" She asked reverently.

"I'm alright for now. I don't know where I'm at exactly but I'm somewhere in Phantom Lord's headquarters." Levy explained, keeping her tone hushed. "Lu-chan, what about you? Do you know where you are being kept at?"

"I honestly don't know." Lucy answered. "I can see the sky through the barred window but other than that, it looks like I'm locked in a room."

"Lu-chan, if you can see the sky, then that means that Phantom Lord put you somewhere that's very close to outside instead of inside the guild." Levy offered.

"That's a safe bet, but Levy-chan what about you? Are you anywhere close to where I'm at?"

"I honestly don't think so, Lu-chan. All I know is that I'm in a living quarter and I haven't left."

The way Levy describe her situation, Lucy noticed that it sounded like she was avoiding something. A something that Lucy hoped that it didn't happened but she had to find out. "Levy, you're in Gajeel's quarters aren't?

There was long pause before Levy answered yes with slight quiver in her voice.

There was another long pause from Lucy before she finally asked if Levy was truly alright.

Thankfully, Levy's voice chimed through with a little relief. "Yeah, I'm not hurt. He hasn't done anything to me yet, but…it's just…Lu-chan I—I'm really scared." Her voice was starting to shake, the wobbling in her voice making it all too clear. "All those rumors we heard about Gajeel Redfox being ruthless and terrifying…they're true. I've tried to escape but every time I do, he's always there, just waiting for me in the dark, and," she heard her take another inhale as Levy continued, "He says that once Fairy Tail is done with, then I was going to be his."

His? His what? "Levy, what did he mean by that?"

"I don't know Lu-chan, but from the way that he was looking at me when he said it." Levy took another deep breath and swallowed a gulp. "He looked like he wanted to eat me."

That's when Lucy felt her face begin to heat up faster and hotter than Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar just from the thought of Levy with being intimate with anyone. Sure, she thought, that she probably has had 'attention' from her husband and whatnot, but from what she had heard about the Iron Dragon Slayer being the kind of guy that women label him under tall-dark-and-ruthless, well…..

Lucy just shook her head before trying to talk again, "Well, Levy you were complaining about being lonely….,"She nervously tried to joke but to no avail as she heard her friend suck in a surprised breath.

"Lu-chan!" Levy harshly whispered at her. "I can't believe you just—"

"I know, I know. Sorry Levy-chan I thought a joke might help ease the tension a bit."

"Well it didn't—"She was cut off by a door slamming in the background, followed by several more thuds presumably, objects knocked off shelves and onto the floor from the sheer force of the door. "Oh dear Mavis, he's back." Levy whispered and in a panic began to hurry her talk. "Lu-chan whatever happens you need to escape. Just get out of here and back to Fairy Tail."

"But wait Levy-chan. what about—!"

"Don't—Don't worry about Lu-chan. I'll be okay…,"Levy slightly hesitated before she started again, this time the slightly quiver in her face back again. "And whatever happens, Lu-chan, please know that I'm sorry."

This immediately gave Lucy some confusion as she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think. "Sorry? Levy what do you have to be sorr—" She didn't get to finish as the transmission cut out, the small orb shifting back into the Bluebird before it flutter out the window. "Wait!" Lucy tried to grab for before she remembered that her arms were still bound and all that did was send her back lying on the ground, giving her a slight sting in her shoulders.

When she finally got herself back up again, the locks on the door were heard being unlatched as another voice carried through the air. "Are you awake, Miss Lucy Heartphilia?"

"Who is that?!" She yelled in surprise.

And in walked, "I'm Phantom Lord's Master, Jose Porla."

* * *

To say that Fairy Tail was in an uproar would have been the understatement of the year.

The whole guild was on the move. There was not a single person who wasn't doing something: tending to the wounded, gathering weapons, supplies, bomb lacryma, any magical item that could be used for battle, planning strategies and gathering intel. It was, without a doubt, one of the rarest times that the whole guild was in a commotion and the center attraction wasn't a brawl that had gotten out of hand.

In a corner of the guild, it was seen that Natsu, Gray and Elfman were comforting a rescued Lucy who was convinced that this pending war was her fault as it had been brought to light that her father had paid Phantom Lord to "bring back" his runaway daughter by any means necessary. Thankfully, Natsu had cheered her up saying that she looked happier laughing at the bar and going out on missions with them. "You said you want to stay here. What good would it do to return to a place you hate? You're Lucy from Fairy Tail, right? This is your home."

This prompt another set of tears to wash her eyes, but this team in gratitude and appreciation.

At the bar, Mira was busying helping Cana trying to convince Laxus to return to Fairy Tail with his team. Since Cana couldn't locate Mystogan anywhere with her locator cards and with Master Makarov out of commission and Levy's current whereabouts inside Phantom Lord's guild still unknown, the cocky Lightning Dragon Slayer was their last call, but with the sickening attitude and bargain that Laxus tried to pull was so galling, Mira shattered the communication lacryma orb, tears flowing from her eyes in wonderment of how such a person can be part of Fairy Tail.

It came completely out of the blue when Phantom Lord launched their counterstrike on Fairy Tail. Nobody was prepared to literally have the whole guild hall, Jupiter Mode, come down on them with a ferocious starter strike. Thankfully, Erza had blocked the shot just in time for everyone else to gather their wits and take on Phantom Lord. Even after they saw the raw power of Jupiter and were given the choice of surrendering Lucy or perish, Fairy Tail stood its ground and fought.

While the entirety of the guild were dealing with actual phantoms that Jose summoned, Shades from what anybody actually knew about the things, those of higher power took on the Elemental Four: Gray against the _Ame-On'na_ Juvia Lockser, Elfman against Sol, Natsu against Totomaru while trying to take down Jupiter at its core and Erza against Aria.

Once the Elemental Four were defeated, the seal that powered Jupiter quickly dissipated, knocking one powerhouse down; however that still left Jose Porla at the top and Gajeel Redfox, who had found the safe haven where Mira hid Lucy and kidnapped her again. Despite the growing bruises and her keys lost, Lucy still kept a brave face even when she was cuffed to a wall and kunai knives were being thrown at her, each one inching closer and closer to slicing her skin. Just as the last one was aimed right at her, Natsu erupted from the floor, his flames covering his whole body like a second armor and gave him the ferocity of a lava plume, no more like the namesake of his magic: The Fire Dragon Slayer aka 'Salamander'.

As the group of bystanding Phantom Lord mages were being swept left and right, the fight between the two dragon slayers greatly intensified, in both the literal and figurative state.

"Don't get so cocky, ya damn ash-fer-brains."

"Oi, I should be the one saying that, ya walking pile of scrap metal."

"Ha! Ya definitely askin' for a beat down now. I think it's time to put an end to this, Salamander."

"Well, come at me! I'm just getting started, ya Iron-head bastard!"

Lucy was being helped from her restraints by Happy when out of the corner of her eye, a familiar sky-blue haired mage came running towards them, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes in relief as she drew closer. "Levy!"

Indeed it was Levy as she bounded over and around the fallen debris, coming to skidding halt in front of Lucy. "Lu-chan! Happy! I'm glad you're both alright. Hang tight, I'll get this off Lu-chan." She motioned towards the cuff in front of her, yanking on the metal bolts that held cuff around Lucy's wrist until they were off the wall.

The sound of the cuff hitting the ground did not go unnoticed by the dragon slayers as they still continued in sending their attacks flying at each other. Not taking his eyes off from the metal-head in front of him, Natsu threw over his shoulders. "Happy, get Lucy and Levy outta here!"

Gajeel charged at him with Iron Dragon Club. "Oh no ya don't. She's not going anywhere. She's mine!"

Natsu jumped, barely missing the iron club that probably would have sent him flying. "You're not getting Lucy or Levy again." Natsu charged at him, this time with his fists ablaze. "I won't let you. **FIRE DRAGON CLAWS**."

Gajeel didn't even faze when Natsu landed the punch, his smirk menacingly showing as the fire from the hit dissipated. "Bad idea, Salamander. Don't ya know that ya never get between a dragon and his Mate? Gihihi, it might just cost ya your life." He shifted the club his made into a jagged double blade sword and launched it again at Natsu. "**IRON DRAGON BLADE**."

Natsu managed to almost miss the sword, the edge of the blade slicing superficial cuts under his arm. "What do ya mean Mate?" Natsu continued in dogging him, launching another set of fire attacks at him. "Who would want to bind themselves forever to a sadistic fucktard like you?" Natsu aimed a punch straight for Gajeel's face, only for it to be blocked by the iron scales that now covered his body and sending pain through Natsu's knuckles.

"Gihihi. Think about it, Salamander. There's a reason why I took her in the first place and I sure as hell ain't givin' her back." Gajeel finished as he sucked in a deep breath. "**IRON DRAGON—**"

Natsu didn't even think twice as he knew what was coming and gathered his own breath. "**FIRE DRAGON—**"

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Somebody shouted as everybody hit the deck, Lucy and Levy huddled down against the wall with Happy cradled in Lucy's arms.

"**ROAR!**"

Two massive funnels of iron and fire collided with each other, causing a huge explosion of power that sent everybody flying, safe for Lucy, Levy, and Happy as they leaned against the wall, using it as an anchor. Whatever was left of the Phantom Guild hall was now being torn apart to shambles and debris as the dust finally settled, revealing a seemingly unharmed Gajeel while Natsu was showing cuts and pieces of metal shrapnel embedded in his skin.

"Looks like the difference between our dragon elements is becoming clear, Salamander." Gajeel called out as he drew closer, the maniacal smirk ever present on his face. "Even if your flaming breath has the power to burn an opponent to ashes, it still can't leave a mark on steel, but my own breath of iron blades can slice you up pretty damn good."

"He's strong," said a visibly shaken Happy as he tried to recover from the aftershock of the dragon roars.

Lucy and Levy were also visibly straining their bodies as they tried to sit up. "Natsu…," Lucy said worriedly, Levy still in a bit of shock.

Natsu looked up, a dark glare showing on his face. "Oh?"

A chipped sound was heard as everyone that was still left in the hall saw a crack emerge from Gajeel's iron scales, the crack immediately bleeding out with blood from the corner of his temple. Gajeel reached up to touch the crack on his scales, immediately drawing back with a hiss as he felt the sharp pain and saw the blood on his claws. Nobody else didn't seem to notice Levy lightly wince at Gajeel's cut.

"My flames aren't just flames, ya know." Natsu defiantly threw back as the metal that was embedded in his body began to burn away, the trails of smoke leaving no visible wounds as he took his stance. "Dragon flames can incinerate anything. If ya don't hit me with everything you got, you're going to get burned away into ashes." The smoke that surround him were soon replaced by flames as he continued, "Playtime is over and I'm going to make sure that you're going to pay for hurting my nakama, especially for kidnapping Lucy and taking Levy."

"Just go ahead and try it. There ain't enough room in the sky for two dragons. I'll strike ya down, Salamander."

From there, it became an all-out war between the two, matching the current tempo with the rest of Fairy Tail down below as the guild members were pushed to the edge of defeat, the swarms of Shades relentlessly attacking anyone that stood in their way with no sign of letting up.

With Gajeel and Natsu, it could be clearly seen that both dragon slayers were on even fighting terms, until Gajeel gained the upper hand by regaining his strength from the metal debris around them. The girls saw this as Happy quickly confirmed that dragon slayers can regain their strength from eating objects that were made out their element.

"Levy, do you think that you can create fire out your Solid Script?" Lucy hurriedly questioned.

"I don't think, Lu-chan, I know I can." Levy agreed with assurance as she motioned her hand through the air as though she had a pen. "**SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE**." But nothing happened, leaving a very confused Levy and an equal confused Lucy. Levy tried again with same result: nothing. After two more shots at the spell and with nothing happening, Levy was beginning to panic. "I can't use my magic. Why can't I use my magic?!"

"Levy, calm down," Lucy gently grabbed the slightly panicking girl's shoulders. "I don't know why your Script isn't working. Maybe it's something to do with the guild hall and it could be blocking your magic." Lucy offered.

"It sounds logical and something that Jose would do." Levy added to it, the slight worry in her voice still being carried. "But what are we going to do now if we can't create fire to help Natsu?"

Lucy habitually reached to where she kept her keys but remembered that she lost them. She did however have one key on her that opened the gate to Sagittarius. Deciding that was worth a shot, Lucy quickly summoned the Celestial Archer spirit in hopes that he could create fire, but sadly it was not within his power.

Now it looked as though if Natsu didn't do something soon, he was going to share the same fate as the Fairy Tail guild hall and be completely annihilated. That's when it came apparent to Sagittarius of what the situation was. Quickly arming his bow, he launched an arrow straight in between the fight and a set piece of machinery on fire, creating the necessary resource that Natsu desperately needed. With his strength replenished, Natsu defeated Gajeel in a fiery barrage of attacks, and while this completely knocked out the Iron Dragon Slayer and effectively destroying Phantom Lord's guild, it also left Natsu in a state of immobility due to him overdoing it as usual.

Now all that was left was to take care of Jose Porla who was currently going against Erza with all her might. Thankfully, Master Makarov had recover just in time to save Erza from being inflicted with anymore injuries and take over the fight with Jose. I mean after all, he was entitled to some sort of payback with what Jose and his guild had caused with their supposed war over a petty topic such as which guild was superior over the rest.

That all settled quickly when Master Makarov unleashed his full fury by calling on Fairy Law: A spell so powerful with its attack of the Holy Light against the darkness, that it's considered to be one of the Legendary Spells. In doing so, not only did Master Makarov rid of the darkness that Jose Porla wielded (it was a wonderment of how the man was still alive), it also rid of the battleground of the Shades and released whatever leftover spells that Jose may have left behind.

In short, Fairy Tail had won the war. Everyone rejoiced as the threat that was Phantom Lord was no more. They cheered even more when their precious nakama Lucy and Levy were finally returned to them. It was quickly brought to Gray, Erza, Lucy and Levy's attention that Natsu was still missing which Happy replied that he was taking care of some business.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Natsu was still plastered on to the leftover rubble that was quickly serving as his resting spot. Leaning his head back over the stone edge cutoff, he spotted on the ground below him the black hulking mass that was Gajeel. Quickly drawing whatever breath that he could, Natsu asked. "Can you hear me, Gajeel?"

The man in questioned didn't give a verbal reply but Natsu could only assume that he did hear him. "I can't be stuffed to talk so…"He drew in another breath, "I'll make it quick. Your dragon slayer magic….where did you learn it?"

Gajeel again didn't reply but he did shift his head to the side, the hard scowl still set on his face.

Natsu however took his silence as the opposite. "Oi! It's the first time I've met someone who could use the same magic as me! You could at least tell me…"

"Shut up." Gajeel bit back, sending Natsu into a bit of a fit, before he continued, slowly lifting his body from the ground. "Metalicana….I learned it from the Steel Dragon Metalicana."

"So you did learn it from a dragon?!" Natsu quickly scrambled down the rocks.

"You too?" Gajeel questioned. He had completely forgotten that he had heard that the Salamander was raised by an actual dragon.

"How is he?" Natsu asked as he reached ground level.

"I dunno…"

Natsu didn't like it at all as he unintentionally rammed his head against Gajeel's "What do you mean, ya don't know?!"

"I dunno means I dunno, ya fuckin' idiot!"

Both broke away to nurse the angry headache that was coming on from their impromptu headbutt.

Finally Gajeel spoke. "I've got a feelin' that if I talk to ya, my brain will turn to ash." This only flared Natsu's temper a little more, until he spoke again. "He disappeared. Metalicana suddenly disappeared one day without sayin' anythin'. Selfish bastard…"

Natsu didn't say anything for bit until he asked. "The day he disappeared….that wouldn't happen to be July 7th X777, was it?"

Now this got Gajeel's attention real quick and that was all the confirmation Natsu needed. "Do you know where Metalicana is?"

"Are you stupid? The one I'm looking for is Igneel the Fire Dragon!" Natsu hotly answered back.

"So seven years ago, July 7th, year X777 two dragons disappeared?" Gajeel threw out there in thought.

"Why are there so many sevens in a row?"

"How the fuck should I know? It's got nothin' to do with me…" Gajeel began to easy his body up, leaning against a standing wall as support.

"Hold up, I got another question." Natsu stopped him.

"What the fuck is it now?!" Gajeel snapped.

"Just answer me this…when you took Levy, did you or did you not force her?"

Gajeel looked at Natsu as though he had something stuck on his forehead. "Eh? The hell you mean force?"

"Don't play dumb on this, Gajeel Redfox. Levy is one of my closest friends. Hell, next to Erza, she's like a sister to me. If you did something cruel as to force—," Natsu didn't get to finish as he was sent flying back from the punch Gajeel just threw in his face.

From where he landed, Natsu lifted his head to see that Gajeel was back to seething mad. "How dare ya even suggest that?! Let's get something straight first, Salamander. I may be sadistic bastard, monster, whatever ya think I am, but I ain't evil to force myself on women, let alone my Mate." The next thing Natsu knew, he was being hefted up by the collar of his shirt, Gajeel not even fazed as he held Natsu off the ground solely in one hand. "Secondly, there is not a snowball-in-hell of a chance that I could even a lay a finger on Levy's head to hurt her. I've got a better chance in killing myself before I even let that happen. I would think that you would know enough from your own dragon when it came to Mates." And with that, Gajeel released his fist, letting Natsu fall back down to the ground.

Natsu could only look at him before he nodded. Unfortunately, He was right.

Before Igneel had disappeared, he had taught Natsu pretty much all the basic life lessons he needed. One of the most important ones were Dragons and their Mates. How Dragons would only love and bind themselves to one mate and one mate only, to death and beyond. How when a Dragon finds his/her Mate, it would be the one person they couldn't live without, someone who would be the last person on their mind before they went to sleep and be the first when they wake up. How it was even unheard about a Dragon laying any kind of harm onto their mate. Even how if something were to come between a Dragon and his/her Mate, say for instance an enemy, the Dragon would not even hesitate to get rid of the impending threat towards the Mate, even if it meant losing their own life.

As Natsu gingerly picked himself off the ground, an old voice piped in. "So you two boys done bonding?"

Both looked in surprise to see Master Makarov just few feet in front of them, waving his hand carelessly as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Natsu looked at the Master like he was crazy. "Bonding with this metal-head?"

This prompted a raised studded eyebrow. "Oh, like you're a prize yourself?" He sarcastically bit out.

"You wanna have another go, Scrap Heap?"

"Bring it if ya can, ya Pink Pansy!"

"Enough!" The Master shouted a bit as he enlarged his hands to smack both of their heads together, causing another impromptu headbutt that escalated the earlier headache to a migraine. "It's like dealing with five year olds again."

Another voice chimed in. "Look on the bright side, Master. At least they haven't broken out into another fight."

"Ahh that is true Levy m'dear." The Master answered back.

Levy just smiled as she watched both Natsu and Gajeel recover from their migraines. Finally, Natsu asked a question. "So what are you going to do with this idiot here? Give him to the Council along with the rest of his guild?" He gestured towards Gajeel who just growled at him.

"Hmm." The Master rubbed the underside of his chin in contemplation. "Before this matter continues any further, I believe that it is best if everyone were aware of what's going on so," he turned his view towards the pile of stones that were about fifteen feet behind him, "Lucy, you can come out now child."

Lucy jumped a bit in surprise before she stood up and walked towards the group, her face slightly red and her eyes down casted, looking very much like a child who just got caught with their hands inside the cookie jar as she stood next to Levy.

Master nodded his head in approval. "Good now that all the players are in play, we can begin. Natsu, for your question, yes that's normally what we would do, and I plan on doing so with Jose and the rest of Phantom Lord, but for Gajeel it's not going to work because Phantom Lord is not his guild."

Both Natsu and Lucy were silent for a while before they went eyes bugged out. "Ehh?!"

"Let me explain a bit more." Master Makarov said before continuing. "Seven years ago, the same year you joined Natsu," he looked to the Fire Dragon Slayer, "a boy, barely even in his teens, came rushing into the guild on a stormy night, all huffing and puffing as though he had tried to outrun the hounds of the Underworld. That night it was just me, Macao, and Wakaba at the bar while Erza and Mirajane were arguing in far off corner. We had noticed that the boy was badly hurt, with fresh bleeding wounds on both his arms and legs and looked ready to pass out from either the loss of blood from his arm or the depletion of his magic. I was thinking who in their right mind goes after a boy barely capable of defending himself when I noticed that he was not alone. On his back was a little girl, unconscious and barely hanging onto the boy's shirt. It wasn't until later that we realized that she had sustained several bruises, internal bleeding, and a punctured lung from the same men that the boy was trying to outrun them from, slave traders. When they had tried to rush into the guild to grab the children, I had stopped them both with my magic and sent them flying with transportation magic straight to the Council with note attached to them explaining everything. Unfortunately the boy had passed out from trying to summon whatever magic he had left to protect him and the little girl. The next morning, with both of them patched up, the boy made his toughest decision yet, to leave the little girl in our hands for her protection and recovery while he went to find the father that had mysteriously disappeared on him and to continue his training. However before he left, he had promised to come back for the little girl and when he did, he was never going to let her get hurt again. That was also the day the boy became a Fairy Tail mage."

Once Master Makarov had finished his story, he let the words sink with a deep air of meditation into the group.

That is until Natsu ruined it. "But Gramps, I don't get it. What does this have to do with Gajeel?"

A look of exasperation from Lucy was sent his way before Master Makarov jumped up a bit and smacked Natsu upside the head. "Use that thing between your ears that you call for a brain, boy. The boy that came rushing into the guild seven years ago is the man you see before you today." He motioned towards Gajeel Redfox who had his arms crossed with a dubious look on his face.

Natsu's eyes went wide, his mind completely going into overload as he processed all these new facts.

Lucy was the one that spoke up next as she caught onto the plot of the story. "So what happened to the little girl that he brought with him from seven years ago?," She asked when Levy stepped foward.

Who answered Lucy's question. "Lu-chan, that little girl was me."

"Oooohhh…"Lucy continued to think as she started putting the pieces of the puzzle together in her head. "So that would mean that he's," she pointed at Gajeel before continuing towards Levy, "Your husband. The one that you said was off on a mission."

"Yep."

This is where Lucy was drawing a blank. "But then why is he here with Phantom Lord? And why did he attack us? And why did he have to hurt Jet, Droy, and everybody else? And…and…" Lucy began to rattle off as her head began to overload as well.

"Oi! Will ya two snap out of it? Over-dramatic much?" Gajeel sardonically called out, snapping both of them out of their funk.

"I can explain some of it." Levy stepped forward. "When Gajeel came back to Fairy Tail find me, he had told Master that he had been offered to join Phantom Lord and become part of 'the strongest guild in Fiore'."

"I had known that Jose was pulling away from upholding his guild as a legal one at the start of it two years ago, but I couldn't convince the Council that he was plotting something from a lack of evidence. So when Gajeel came back with that bit of information, I gave him the choice of whether or not becoming our inside man in Phantom Lord to prove that Jose was turning it into a dark guild." Master Makarov continued the explanation.

"But what about hurting Jet and Droy and the rest of the guild? Did he really have to go that far?" Natsu questioned.

This time it was Gajeel who answered. "I'm not going to offer pointless apologies for what I have done, but I will say that I didn't exactly enjoy harmin' the guild that took care of Levy while I was gone. I could have stayed out of the whole mess entirely, but then Jose would have known that something was up and he would have sent someone meaner and nastier than I am to do the job, not to mention that whole cover that we've been workin' on for two years would have been blown. I had warned Master Makarov that Jose was plannin' something big, but not even the Elemental Four knew what was goin' on. Hell, I didn't even know what Jose wanted me to do until that night I took Levy. Everythin' I did, I had to stomach it and bear with it to make sure that nothin' got screwed over or nobody else was gettin' hurt. I knew that once I started this, it was going to end up in a huge shit storm, but I would rather have myself do it rather than havin' Jose send in someone else that's probably more of a monster than I am."

Once Gajeel finished explaining his part, Master Makarov took over again, this time pulling aside Lucy and Natsu to swear them to not speak of this to anyone else, amongst other things.

This allowed the couple an moment together before Levy noticed Gajeel's fist were tightened, almost shaking in anger when she moved towards his side, reaching towards his hand and letting her fingers gently rest on his knuckles, feeling the tension ease from his hand before allowing it to open up and cup her hand in his. "It's goin' to be rough here on in." He muttered.

"I know," she sighed, leaning her head against his arm. "It's definitely going to be hard when you rejoin the guild and everyone thinks that you're still the enemy."

He snorted at her comment, letting go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulder, bringing her into his one sided embrace. "I honestly don't give a flyin' fuck about everyone else thinks, so long as you don't think that as well, Shorty."

"Oh, Gajeel. You should know better that nothing that has happened so far is not going make me think less of you." She wrapped her arms around his middle, letting her body move to his front and into an actual hug. She couldn't help think that his mood was slightly getting better since he rarely used her actual name when it was serious. For everything else, it was nicknames. "You know, that Jet and Droy are going go to be hounding you for 'kidnapping' me and hurting them, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Let them come at me. Should be a better lesson for them to not be so weak."

"Gajeel, be nice." She scolded him. "They were just trying to look out for me."

"Shrimp, I get that they were protectin' ya. It's the tryin' part that I don't like."

"Gajeel—,"

"No, Levy. If they were strong enough, they would have protected ya from being taken in the first place. Had it been someone else that night, you would have probably been bolted up onto the tree with them, or worse."

"Gajeel! What's done is done. It was not somebody else that night, it was you. I hate the fact that Jet and Droy had to get hurt to keep up this stupid ruse, but at least the damage was kept at a minimum." Levy finished, feeling the tears gather at the corner of her eyes when she thought of her two precious brothers.

After Gajeel had took her that night, he told her that Jose had wanted him to send Fairy Tail a warning, something that would cause so much grief and anger in Master Makarov to start a war, and the way to do it was to attack one of his 'precious' children since the attack on the guild itself had no effect. Gajeel knew that whoever it was that was out that night from Fairy Tail, they were going to be the next victim. He didn't even think that it was going to be Levy and the love-sick dogs that she called her brothers (though they clearly have thought and stated otherwise), but he knew that if he didn't carry out the order, Jose was definitely going to figure out that something was up. So when he attacked, all he did was knock out Levy using a pressure point and let her dogs do the rest by doing something that was slightly foreign to him: not fight back. Now that didn't mean per se, that he didn't just outright attacked them, he just didn't do anything more than defend himself as they attacked, blocking and redirecting physical attacks while his Iron blocked their magic attacks. It wasn't long before Jet and Droy were worn out, magical exhausted, and injured from the various broken bones that were result of trying to attack Gajeel with his iron scales on. Gajeel quickly finished the job, using knockout blows to render them unconscious and pinning them up on the biggest tree in Magnolia Park, leaving with them a painted emblem of Phantom Lord's mark on the bark of the tree.

Gajeel knew that this was going to label him as monster, and right now he kind of felt like one as he saw Levy beginning to cry. "Don't cry, Shrimp." Gajeel brought up his to cup her face, his thumbs gently wiping away the tears. "It don't suite ya."

"I can't help it." Levy replied, bringing her own hand up to place it over his. "I can't help but think that this whole stupid situation is just….well stupid. You're a good man Gajeel, a wonderful husband and invaluable fighter, and I hate thinking that no one else is going to see past what has been done today. Why did it have be you to take this stupid mission?" She wrapped her arms around him again, bringing her into his chest as she felt his own arms wrap around her.

"Yeah, I know, Shrimp. Life ain't exactly fair, but that's just the way it is. And ya know why, Lev. Master needs an inside man for Raven Tail and the only way to get in was if a former 'member' of a dark guild had been taken down by Fairy Tail and is lookin' for revenge."

Levy only nodded into his chest. "Yeah, I know. I still don't like it."

Gajeel could only sigh. "Yeah, well I don't like it either, but someone has to do it."

Nothing else was said between the two as they continued to embrace each other, feeding off each other's warmth and comfort. Gajeel began playing with Levy's hair when she talked. "So what now?"

"Now I need to lay low for a bit. Need to make myself scarce before the Council comes."

"Ok." She lifted herself from his embrace, the pout still visible on her face.

Gajeel thought it was one of the cutest things he loved about her as he ruffled her hair. "Don't make that face, Shortstack. It's not forever."

She squeaked a bit before tossing back. "I know. I know, just quit it with the hair." She exasperated.

He just laughed which in turn made her giggle, letting the somber atmosphere around them dissipate.

She went to hug him again, this time in tighter embrace when she heard him hiss in discomfort. This brought a quizzical expression out of her when she tested her theory and pocked him in the side where his rib cage was and sure enough, he hissed again and lightly swatted her hand away.

"Quit it, Shorty. That hurts."

"Gajeel, how badly are you hurt?" Levy asked with a bit of caution.

"Nothin' major, I don't think." He answered, lightly covering the area she just poked. "Definitely a few cracked ribs and a slight headache, nothin' worse for wear like Salamander."

"Wow. Sounds like Natsu did a number on you."

"Ha! That pansy-ass pyro, please!" Gajeel jibbed. "I had that idiot on the ropes."

"Said idiot was the one that beat you, Gajeel." Levy comically pointed out.

"Only because I let him win." Gajeel tossed back with an irritated look.

"Sure, Gajeel. Whatever you say." She lightheartedly laughed as she placed kiss on his cheek. "I got to get back to the others. They're probably wondering where I am right now."

"Yeah, I gotta get out of here before someone spots me." He scratched his head, leaning down to steal a kiss, the contacting between the two lingering slightly longer before Gajeel pulled back. "I'll meet ya back at our place, okay?" Their place being the cabin in the woods that put a good amount of distance between them and the town, but not too far from the guild.

Levy nodded, the smile spreading across her face as she felt the familiar warmth of his love fill her up again. "Okay."

As Gajeel turned to leave, he felt her tiny arms circle around him again. "I love you, Gajeel. Never forget that, okay?"

She didn't see the smile that graced his face, lifting up his heart a bit more. Clasping his hand over her two tiny ones, he gently squeezed them in assurance before replying, "Yeah. Love ya too, Levy."

And with that, the two broke off, each going back on to their own road of life, continuing and looking forward to the next time their paths cross.

* * *

_It's funny, how when we can end up in total different situations, just based on the choices we make in life. Those different situations, can be either lead to the same thing in the end or can completely turn into a different ending. In the end, it's all built on the decisions we make._

_And so my fellow readers, artists, creators one and all, allow this humble one to part this enchanted meeting with a bittersweet lesson: Be wary of the choices you make, because you never what might just be around the corner when you do make your choice._

* * *

**I will make an omake for this, I just need to take care of some other work. I hope y'all enjoyed this!**

**And please review my lovely duckies!**


	5. LoveFest Prompt 2: Roleplaying

**_Good schoolgirl Levy is caught shoplifting and it turns on her bad boyfriend Gajeel. Takes place 9 months after the twins are born.  
_**

* * *

Pants escaped from her as heart began to pump furiously, making her chest hurt and cheeks flush with heat. The bag that was slung over her shoulder rocking to the motion of her running, but still tightly clasped to her side.

Levy couldn't believe that she just did that. It just came out of nowhere. The sudden impulse, that detaching moment as though something else took over her body and all she could do was watch as her body numbingly did it. Once she felt herself reconnect her mind with her body, she took off as fast her legs could carry her to her home. Oh gods above, she was going to be in so much trouble if anybody found out this!

Seeing the familiar threshold of her house, she didn't even bother slowing down as she hurriedly opened the wooden door with a just-as-quickly flick of her wrist and used her body motion to slam the door behind her, the reverberating slam echoing through the household and through her body as her back slid down the smooth surface. Pants and gasps were still coming in and out of her as she let the air flow began to cool down her body and hopefully her heart.

Letting the leather strap slide from her shoulder, she opened the flap to grab her newly acquired prize, letting the weight of sink into her hands. An iron heart, smoothly finished to look as though it was crystal instead of the heavy metal, with a thick metal bar as the frame. Levy traced a finger along the seam of where the crystal metal and the iron meet, a small smile graced her lips before she jolted up as a series of hard knocks vibrated through the door.

Jumping up and away from the door, she readjusted her red and black checkered-plaid skirt before opening the door, coming face to face (well face to chest really) with a familiar leather jacket. She didn't even have to look up to feel the oh-so familiar crooked smirk that was aimed at her. Play it cool, Levy. Play it cool. "Hey Gajeel." She smiled innocently.

"Gihi, Shrimp." He answered back, leaning his wide shoulders against the door. "I was wonderin' where ya scampered off to. Wanted to ask ya a question." His rough voice carried out through the silent home, his none too subtlety glances taking in the white school shirt that exposed her cute tummy and the skirt that beautifully accented her bell-like hips.

Levy tried her hardest to not shudder at the tone of his voice. "Oh," she asked a bit too-breathless than she liked, "What is it?" Twirling one of her loose bangs that wasn't pinned from her hairband, nervously hoping that he didn't know.

Gajeel watched as Levy's cheeks began to color again, watching her as she tried to pass of a calm impression. He could still hear her heart beat a little too fast for the situation and her scent, still the heady mixture of lavender and old tomes, had an underlining of sweat and adrenaline, a scent that's usually permitted when someone is trying to hide something. "Ya see, I had an ornament in my bag that means a great deal to me. I took it out to find my wallet and lo behold, I go to put it back, it's gone."

Levy felt the throat go dry as she licked her bottom lip. "Maybe you misplaced it. It happens all the time." She gestured with her hands as she tried to shrug.

Gajeel reached down, grabbing her small hand in his and bringing it up to his mouth. "Yeah, probably. Thing is I'm pretty sure I din't forget it anywhere else. Even asked Lily if he'd seen it and know what he said?" He finished with small bite to the top of her hand, feeling her jump a bit in surprise.

"Wh-What?" She timidly stuttered.

"That he saw ya hangin' around our table before the thing went missing." He began to nip at her hand, his path trailing along her knuckles, to the junction of where her thumb meet her palm. A sweet mixture of gasps and whimpers flowed out her mouth, hazel eyes fluttering shut at the tender feeling as he stopped his trek to place a kiss on her open palm, exhaling a breath through his nose cradling her hand along his cheek. "Your hand smells delicious, like iron." He watched her as her eyes popped open. _Gihihi Gotcha!_

Levy knew she was caught as soon as he mentioned the iron, feeling the hidden smirk within her hand. "Yes I took it." She sheepishly glanced away. "It's in my room."

"So how about I go grab it then?" He asked, not letting her hand go, using his other hand to grasp the top frame of the door, letting his body lean it slightly.

"I don't know." Levy answered timidly, her free hand coming up to trace zipper along his jacket, almost teasingly avoiding the sculpted chest that was hiding underneath it. "I'm not supposed to have guys over when my parents are out." She finished off sweetly.

"Gihi. Don't worry babe. I'll be in and out. They'll never know I was here." He teasingly replied, leaning in a bit more, just enough to where his lips were a breath away from her's. He watched as an impish smile gave way onto her sweet face.

"Why not." She pulled on his hand as she turned to lead him to the bedroom as he closed the door to the outside world.

They didn't even making it past the threshold of the living area before she turned again, wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist, bringing her up to his level as he pinned her against the wall. Forcefully opening her lips, he plunged his tongue to meet hers, entangling it. The sweet flavor of the flowery tea she just had, jasmine if he remembered right, complimented nicely with the left over taste of hard cider in his mouth.

Levy was in heaven. She could feel his piercing tracing along her tongue, coaxing the sleek muscle out of her mouth and into his own to suck. They broke apart every now and then to catch their breath before going back to each other's lips. Her mind going blank as he gave her supple lip a quick tug before trailing kisses from the corner of her mouth, to the small of her jaw and down expansion of her creamy neck, stopping at the junction of her neck to place more nips and kiss along her skin.

Giving into his dragon instincts for a bit, he sank his fangs into the mating mark. Not enough to break the skin, but just enough to mark her and just as sensual as her sweet moans filled the hallway, adding to the low melody of his own growls and sharp breaths. Gods, she didn't have to lift a single finger to get him on the edge. He released the skin with a sweep of his tongue. "So damn hot, Shorty." He growled, recapturing her lips.

Levy gave into the feeling of his kiss before she pulled away. "Gajeel not….*hah* here." She breathed out before his lips took hers again.

Gajeel let out a low chuckle. "Whatever my lil' Shrimp wants." He moved the arm that was holding her waist, letting it trace the curve of her ass before it grabbed a knee to wrap it around his waist, feeling the other leg follow suit. This caused her still-covered core to grind against the stiff erection that was still trapped in his dark jeans, her gasps and moans having to nowhere to go save for his pierced ears as he carried her to the bedroom causing the spikes of pleasure coursed through both as Levy held on to Gajeel.

Not too roughly, he threw her onto the bed, the bounce causing her to giggle a bit as she stood up on her knees and began to help him unbuckle his pants while he got rid of his jacket. He tilted her chip up gently, to kiss her, easing her back onto the mattress as her hands froze just as she was about to shed his pants, her hands pressed against his chest, mapping out the defined muscles she found there. It was no secret that she loved tracing out his muscles and every time he put them to work, she would stop and stare as her face colored with a scarlet color that would rival his eyes.

Bracing himself over her, Gajeel undid the remaining buttons on her flimsy shirt, letting it hang from her shoulders to show off her lacy white bra as he peppered kisses down the curve of her neck, sucking here and there to leave red marks. He dragged his fangs against the subtly curve of one breast, catching the lace and tugged it down, revealing a semi-hard nipple. He did the same to it's twin and encased one in his heated mouth, intoxicating moans escaping from her lips as she cradled his head closer. His hands were never idle as one tweaked and pinched her other breast and the other tracing the contour of her waist and hips before settling on her luscious ass. Gajeel could never see why she bemoaned the fact that she was of a smaller variety when it came to her tits. Sure every other male liked a big rack but quite frankly, Gajeel preferred ones that were a decent handful, especially moreso when they were his Shorty's; more sensitive and all that bullshit. It proved his point when he bit her nipple, Levy let out a shriek of pleasure, feeling her nails dig more into his scalped which in turned, spurred him on even more. Plus, he was more of an ass man anyway. Speaking of which…..

More moans were emitted as Gajeel started down her tummy, leaving kisses in his wake that just about scalded her but oh how much she loved it. He stopped briefly to let his tongue danced in and around her navel, making her cry out in a series of flighty giggles. "Ga-Gajeel, don't *giggle* tease." She let out breathily.

"Ooh, but I like teasin' ya." He growled out, lifting himself to sit on his knees. "I like it when ya can't do anythin' but moan and scream when I touch your beautiful body." He traced his hands onto her hips as he dragged her into his lap, fingertips flipping up her skirt to reveal her lacy panties. "Very nice..." He commented on a low drawl as he let his fingers graze over center, feeling the damp spot on her panties, giving a good flip to her clit. "Who would've thought lil' miss Goody Two-Shoe was a thievin' wanton girl."

This caused her face to heat up more than she thought possible. "I'm not a—" She didn't get a chance to argue back as her panties were roughly yanked from her body and her view went upside down as Gajeel lifted up her hips to his face, her legs thrown over his shoulders as her body shuddered against his thighs, feeling his breath on her core.

"Didn't say it was bad thing, Shorty. Shit, it gives me a fuckin' hard-on." He let his tongue trace the lips of her core, pressing his tongue flat against her before licking upwards, the motion catching her clit as he repeated the motion. "So good." He growled, letting vibrations carry through her.

Levy could do nothing but moan and wither as she was laid out at the mercy of his tongue. She felt her back arch up slightly as he brought his thumb to press and flick the sensitive button, letting his large hand clasp her to his mouth as his tongue delved into her, the metal piercing twisting and thrusting into her, making her sweetness slide down into his throat. Lights exploded behind her eyes as she felt his tongue hit a sensitive spot in her, making her voice jump in volume and tone. He must have seen her reaction, because she felt him hit that spot again and again until she gave herself into the white scorching light that consumed both her mind and body, letting her eyes roll back into her head and gave out a silent scream.

Gajeel watch as his lil' Shorty gave into her climax, her body practically lifting up off his thighs. Gods, she was beautiful like this, receiving nothing but pleasure in his arms. The possessive nature that ran through his Dragon Slayer heritage and thrummed through his blood roared to life. No one but him was allowed to give her pleasure like this, no one but him was allowed to see her come undone and no one but him was allowed to give her the love she wanted and needed in this world. He'd kill the fucker that try to come between them and he'd sooner die if she were to leave him, intentionally or not.

Leaving no time to spare or room for her to breath, he quickly shoved his pants down enough for his erection to spring free. Easing her hips down to his, he kept her legs on his shoulders as he thrusted his full, thick length into her, making her scream from the pleasure and surprise as the effects of her climax still shuddered through her body, causing she clamped down on him. "Holy fuck Levy! So fuckin' tight!" He groaned out.

He waited until Levy opened her eyes and looked at him again, her eyes watering from the sheer amount of pleasure that still coursed through her, making the hazels in her eyes glisten like the radiant jewel they were. Reaching both hands up, she grasped his face as he leaned down to kiss her, stretching her thighs a bit. The flavor of her sweetness still clinging to his tongue proved to be a potent mix to the both of them as he began to thrust, bringing his length almost the way out save for his tip before slamming it back in, feeling it tap against her womb. The level of ecstasy and pleasure began to build again as they both lost themselves in each other, feeding off their warmth and completion.

Keeping his length in her, Gajeel rolled and moved them to where he was laying against the head board and Levy was riding him, her knees on either of sides of his hips as he moved his hands to her hips and backside that lay underneath her skirt, guiding her while her own smaller hands caressed his chest and stomach. His hands began to kneed and squeeze the supple flesh of her ass, forcing Levy to ride him as she moved up and down his shaft as it went deeper into her, the skirt almost hiding the entire act. This in combination with the shirt that was still hanging onto her shoulders, gave off a scene of erotic innocence that played before his eyes.

Locking her eyes with his, began to thrust his hips faster, feeling his own climax catching up as he began to feel her walls starting to pulsate faster around him. "Fuck! Cum for me, Levy. Let me see it!" He harshly bit out.

"Gajeel!" She screamed out as she felt herself come undone again. She soon felt his warm seed erupt into her womb, hearing a dragon's roar echo in her ears.

Both spent and exhausted, Levy collapsed onto Gajeel's chest, feeling him tuck her head under his chin as the sweat from both of their bodies began to cool them off.

It was a good couple of minutes before Gajeel rumbled out. "Gods Levy that was intense."

Levy could only chuckle a bit before breathlessly speaking, lifting her head up to look at him. "Intense doesn't even begin to cover it. That was amazing!"

"Fuck yeah it was." He lifted his chin bit to kiss her, her groan vibrating through him as he slip out of her, sending another of wave of pleasure to their very sensitive parts. "I'm not gonna lie. The whole good school girl stealin' somethin' from her bad boyfriend was totally hot. Gihihihi."

"Glad you liked it." Levy yawned, trying her hardest to stay awake.

Gajeel noticed her eyes beginning to drop a bit as he heard her heartbeat beginning to slow down. Tucking her head under his chin again, he began stroking her head. "Go to sleep, Shorty."

She started to protest, even though her body was losing the war on exhaustion. "Nooo… Temu and Zaha are still at the guild." She mewled tiredly.

"Shrimp, I'll go get them in a bit. Don't worry about it. Just sleep."

Levy looked at him defiantly before letting relax again. "Humph. Fine. You better bring our babies home."

Gajeel could only chuckle at her feistiness, even though she was drop-dead tired. "I will. Just sleep, woman." He rumbled out as he gave her a long kiss good night. "Love ya, Pocket woman."

"Hmmm…Love you too, Iron Idiot."

* * *

**Hello my lovelies, here's my lil' tidbit for this year's Gajevy Love Fest on tumblr. As of now, with the way my work schedule is, I may not post on time due to being overworked and overstressed and more than likely, I'll skip a few prompts 'cuz of, lack of inspiration and work.  
**

**Nonetheless, I hope y'all enjoyed this! Review my duckies.**


	6. AN, Not an Update, Sorry!

**Hey y'all! In the past couple of days, I've received some emails and messages in concerns that someone may be plagiarizing my Gajevy stories on Tumblr. I'm sorry it took me this long to reply, but allow me to put those concerns to rest with the following message: **

**I've decided to make a writing blog which is going to house all of my fics from now on, both current and future. This is purely because I feel that my fics are kind of getting buried underneath the mounds of post I keep reposting and it kinda gets hard to look for my fics, for both the readers and myself. (I mean no shit, I literally spent 30 minutes in finding my own fic…..that's sad.) **

**So if you want to keep track of my lovely works, my new writing blog is The Silver Wolf's Den. I'll keep my works on my main blog for a couple of days before I completely move them and my writing blog has an option to take you back to my main blog Loup-Warrior93, just in case y'all get lost. I'm really excited for this!**

**On a separate note, please keep in mind that at then end of the year (sometime mid November), I will not be active on either blogs, DeviantArt, and Fanfiction. Reason being is that my military job is requiring me to go overseas and they're will be a lot of times were I will have no internet whatsoever. This will continue on into the summer of next year so it will be purely by chance if I will ever get internet. And just in case if something does happen to me, my passwords for all my social media outlets (deviantart/tumblr/facebook/google/fanfiction) will go to my sister and another close friend on Tumblr to make any major announcements. **

**Hopefully it won't come to that.**

**Also because of this, I'm gonna be out of the loop for the Fairy Tail fandom (moreso about the Gajevy ship but I'm concerned about the other ships too), so if can please let me if you are willing to keep me up-to-date and I will send my main email to you in a private message. If you can't, it's totally understandable.**

**Separate, separate note: Since Gajevy week is now over (T-T), I've decided to change my 'The Bonds that Tie Us' Gajevy story into a drabble/prompt fic. It's really nothing new, it's just that now whenever I get the chance, I'll be randomly adding to this. Most will be random, but I can guarantee that some will kept in the same storyline. And if by chance, I will try to add more of the Fairy Tail ships, but it's primarily still going to be Gajevy. I'll keep the 'M' rating on the story for future lemons as well.**

**Ok I'm done.**


End file.
